


Winters

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Game: Resident Evil 7, Introspection, Perspective switch, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship Study, Season Motifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: It's a funny name for her, he thinks.It's a funny name for him, she thinks.
Relationships: Ethan Winters/Mia Winters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Winters

There's nothing wintery about Mia, Ethan thinks.

The name is more apt for him. Quiet. He's got his dignity; his warmth, with friends - and now, family - but he's none too flashy.

It's fitting, then, that it's his family name - and that she represents a change in it all.

After all, she reminds him more of the spring, in all those silly-love-song romantic ways even he smiles at, now - chirping birds and light-tumbling rains, when she laughs and talks a happy patter and tosses glossy hair over her shoulder. Flower petals under sun, in her flushed face and her _gleaming_ smiles...

* * *

 _When_ she smiles, she feels caught and stark and glaring and dissonant, and thinks of bright sunbeams on snow. Her head is full of turning dark water under a surface kept frozen and untouched for fear it cracks.

She values her ability to dress it up with happy lights - and her warm, safe place to call home, now - where she meets Ethan, who is like autumn, subdued but not without drifting-leaves sound, and light, and color; a thoughtfulness to him that isn't grave, and comes with verve in humor.

It's fitting their love could _find_ her the name of Winters.

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the [One Word Prompts](https://towriteprompts.tumblr.com/onewordprompts) list from towriteprompts @ Tumblr!
> 
> Word 5: "Winter".


End file.
